Deal with the Devil
by StonesFics
Summary: A meeting with the Mad King gives Michael what he wants most.


"I'm not fucking useless," Michael growled out through clenched teeth. He kicked an empty can that was lying on the sidewalk. "I may not have super powers and shit like that but that doesn't mean I'm a helpless bitch in distress. I'll fucking show him."

It was late, maybe around midnight. Gavin had gotten a call from Ray telling him that they were needed downtown for some asshole unleashing shit on the town or some shit like that. Michael had insisted on going with him but the almighty Vav would hear none of it.

"It's too dangerous! You almost got hurt last time!"

"That was one time out of, like, fifty!"

"So? What if you get hurt this time? I can't put you at risk like that."

Michael felt his blood boil as the memory replayed itself in his mind. He wasn't a fucking child.

"I can handle myself, Gavin! What if you need me to do something for you during the fight?"

"We can handle it ourselves, Michael. Please, I have to go!"

"God dammit, Gavin! What if you get hurt? I need to be there!"

"You don't need to be there, Michael. Please, stay here. I won't be long."

And, with that, Gavin had left the apartment and effectively ended the conversation. After a few minutes of raging and restraining himself from punching something, Michael left and roamed the streets in an attempt to cool down. That was three hours ago. Surprisingly enough, walking around alone with his thoughts seemed to only make Michael even angrier.

"Well, if it isn't Michael Jones."

Michael's head snapped up and stopped walking, shocked at the person standing before him. It was the Mad King.

"What do you want, dickhead?" Michael growled, glaring at his boyfriend's archenemy.

"No need to be hostile," Ryan held up his hands in front of him in a sign of peace. "I'm just surprised to see you here. I thought you'd be with your boyfriend while he's stopping that bank robbery downtown."

Michael's lip curled into a snarl, "Sorry to disappoint you, you royal asshole. Now, if you excuse me, I really should be getting home."

"Why don't I go with you? It's dangerous to roam the streets alone at night. You could get mugged."

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much," the brunette snapped. He turned around and started fast walking away from the Mad King.

However, let be it known that Mad King Ryan Haywood does not go down without a fight.

Ryan caught up to Michael and fell into step besides him easily keeping up with his fast pace. Michael had half a mind to call Gavin and Ray at this point but shook off that thought. He could deal with this on his own.

"Oh, I'm quite aware that you can take care of yourself just fine, Michael," Ryan said, his smooth voice filling Michael's ears. "You are very capable. If only Vav could see that."

Michael stopped and rounded on the taller man, his eyes blazing with anger. "You shut the fuck up! I know what you're trying to do and it isn't going to work! Just leave me the fuck alone before I call Vav to kick your ass."

He tried to storm off but the Mad King grabbed onto his upper arm harshly.

"I can give you what you want, Michael," Ryan hissed into his ear. "I can give you powers. You don't have to be the useless little child on the sidelines anymore. You'll be useful to them."

Michael froze. He could be useful. He wouldn't have to stay behind or watch from the sidelines anymore. He could keep Gavin and Ray from getting hurt. He could keep them safe. He wouldn't be betraying them, he would be helping them.

Ryan released his grip on Michael when he realized the younger man wasn't going to try to get away again.

Michael turned to him. He was still glaring at him but instead of just pure irritation and anger, confusion was mixed into his gaze.

"How do I know you won't just imprison or kill me?" He asked, distrust evident in his voice.

Ryan shrugged, "You don't. However, have I ever acted hostile towards you, Michael? Sure, I've tried to kill X-Ray and Vav once or twice-" Michael snorted at the understatement "- but they're my enemies. I have no quarrel with you."

"And what do you want in return? I'm guessing you're not doing this out of the kindness of your heart considering the fact that you probably don't have one."

Ryan laughed, "Got me there. All I want is the promise that you will remain neutral in fights where I am involved. Just don't get involved. Anyone else is open game. You're a smart kid, Michael. I wouldn't want to have to kill you."

"I'm twenty-six, I'm not a kid," Michael mumbled childishly. Then he sighed, pinched the bridge of his nose, and said, "Fine. I accept your conditions."

The Mad King smiled, "I knew you would. Meet me tomorrow at 2 at this address," he handed Michael a slip of paper. "Make sure you're not followed. I'll be looking forward to seeing you."

And, with that, the Mad King walked away. Michael stood staring after the deranged man for a second before shaking his head and walking back in the direction of his apartment. He probably just made a deal with the devil.

"I'm fucked."


End file.
